The present invention relates to a unitary shampoo-creme rinse composition for improving the combing properties, manageability, and luster of hair which comprises a single phase aqueous detergent composition containing an amphoteric detergent and an anionic detergent and a cationic derivative of a 3-(trimethylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl guar chloride salt.
The possibility of combining shampoo action with creme rinse and conditioning action in a single composition for use in a single treatment of hair has been previously investigated. It is known that anionic detergents and polymers are suitable for shampooing and that cationic detergents and polymers are useful as creme rinses. The combination of an anionic detergent and a cationic detergent was considered difficult because of inherent incompatibility. It has recently been discovered, however, that anionic detergents are compatible with certain types of cationic polymers and that effective hair conditioning shampoo compositions can be obtained thereby. Throughout the specification and claims percentages and ratios are by weight and temperature are in Celsius unless otherwise indicated.